1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flag display devices and more particularly pertains to a new anti-fouling flag and windsock display assembly for displaying a flag or windsock without it wrapping around the display assembly due to wind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flag display devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,821 describes a device utilizing flexible connectors attached in close proximity to a pole. Another type of display device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,982 having a rotating arm attached to a single bushing in a cup member to be fit over a pole. U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,809 discloses a banner display device that includes a rotating top for holding a vertically oriented banner in close proximity to the device such that the banner is constantly held in an unfurled position. Other examples of display devices that hold a flag in a typical fashion close to a pole include U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,342; U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,297; U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,840; U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,371; U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,371; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,018.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that permits a flag or windsock to move around a pole in sufficiently spaced relationship to further prohibit entanglement of the flag or windsock with the pole or flag display device.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing swiveling attachment to a pole in sufficiently spaced relationship to prohibit entanglement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new anti-fouling flag and windsock display assembly that is easily assembled and durable.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new anti-fouling flag and windsock display assembly that is weather and corrosion resistant.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a flag and windsock holding device that spins freely to provide an indication of wind speed and direction.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a pole having a hollow top portion, a swivel attachment insertable into the hollow top portion, and an attachment rod extending from the swivel assembly. For a-flag, one end of an anchoring line is attached to a bottom corner of the flag and a second looped end is attached to freely rotate around the pole.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.